Valentine's Day
by I Love KL
Summary: Logan hates Valentine's Day. Correction: hated. This year, that all changes.


**A/N: Well, I just want to say that this fic isn't of my own property, I just found it right now and I've read it before, but the autor erased it from FanFiction and I just want to re-publish it :)**

* * *

Logan hates Valentine's Day. Correction: hated. He was used to spending the day alone, watching as seemingly everyone around him was absorbed in their significant other. Even Carlos managed to have a date a couple years, leaving Logan to sit at home while his friends were out.

Everyone always tried to include him in their plans, but Logan always politely declined. He felt like the third wheel far too often, and he wouldn't allow himself to hinder his friends' dates, especially not on the most romantic day of the year.

As if high school wasn't tough enough, it made him feel lonely as he watched everyone in the crowded hallways holding hands or hugging or kissing. He hadn't ever experienced any of that, and he thought he never would.

Because Logan. Logan wasn't 'normal'. He was what some would refer to as geeky, a typical nerd who enjoyed schoolwork way more than he should, who wore a pocket-protector tucked neatly inside the breast pocket of his button-down shirt, barely visible beneath his cardigan.

Sure, he had the whole hockey thing going for him, and that did earn him a few cool points, but whenever he was in the presence of someone who wasn't Carlos, James, or Kendall, he became tongue-tied and whatever cool points he had had instantly diminished. Even the many double-dates he went on with James didn't help him.

He recalled the time in 7th grade where he had been invited to a movie on Valentine's Day by one of the more popular girls in his class. He was naive and thought nothing of it, elated that someone would actually ask him out. He arrived at the theater at precisely 6:25, the time that he was given. He waited and waited, but no one from the group he was supposed to be with showed up. With tears in his eyes, Logan ran to the bathroom and threw himself into the first available stall, hunching over the toilet as he dry heaved above it. When he returned home that night, he locked himself in his bedroom and cried himself to sleep, feeling stupid that he actually thought someone would want to go out with him.

He never did tell anyone about what happened that year, and he tries his best to forget it ever happened. While it was an embarrassing and damn near traumatic moment, he's grateful it happened. It showed him not to trust people so easily, something he did far too often.

Today, none of that matters. Today, he's spending his first Valentine's Day in L.A. as a part of Big Time Rush, and everyone who mocked, teased, or bullied him is just an insignificant little speck in his life. The popstar thing had been James' lifelong dream, and now that they're all living it out together, he finds that though he had his heart set on being a doctor, he enjoys this much more than he thought he ever would.

As if that wasn't enough to brighten his outlook on the terribly cliché holiday, it also happens to be his and Kendall's six month anniversary.

Their relationship had truthfully taken him by surprise. It came out of almost nowhere, but the way they fit together is about as natural as breathing.

Logan had always had a stronger bond with Kendall than he had with Carlos or James, but he never questioned it. Kendall had been his best friend since pre-k and that's how he always interpreted it; best friends, nearly brothers.

Until suddenly, he wasn't seeing Kendall in a strictly platonic way. It scared him at first, but he quickly accepted it and all the feelings it brought with it. He had confided in Camille as soon as he was positive his feelings were certain, and while she was heartbroken, she supported him.

Logan never tried distancing himself from Kendall because really, he couldn't. All of their time was spent together and he couldn't suddenly ignore Kendall's presence, even if he wanted to. Which he didn't. He masked his jealousy pretty well when Kendall and Jo started dating, and when they broke up, he masked his elation, hiding it behind a sympathetic smile.

It had taken weeks for Kendall to return to his usual self, but Logan was there by his side every moment he could be, offering kind words, or simply a presence Kendall could enjoy sitting in the quiet with.

The beginning of their relationship didn't happen until weeks after that.

Kendall was beginning to crack under the constant pressure from Gustavo and the rigorous dance routines they were enduring in preparation for the mini-tour they were about to embark on. No one seemed to notice the way Kendall's shoulders sagged a bit more with each passing day, or the way his smile didn't quite meet his eyes. No one, that is, but Logan.

On the rare day off they were given, Logan had dragged Kendall out of bed at the crack of dawn despite Kendall's sleep-addled protests. He threw a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt at Kendall before dressing himself in the same attire.

Kendall whined and complained the entire way to the car and Logan felt slightly bad about waking him so early, knowing Kendall really needed all the sleep he could get, but he knew it would be worth it.

Kendall had dozed off the moment he was safely inside the car and Logan chuckled softly to himself at the sight as he started the car and pulled out of his parking spot.

Kendall looked so peaceful sleeping; Logan hated having to wake him once again when he reached their destination. He grumbled as he slowly opened his eyes, his mouth falling open as he took in their location.

Logan jerked his head in the direction of the building as he unbuckled his seatbelt and Kendall nodded eagerly in response, looking more awake and alert than he had in days.

After Logan gathered their hockey gear from the trunk, they walked side-by-side into the building that housed the ice rink, both feeling more at ease as the chill of the environment wrapped around them. They suited up quickly and hit the ice, skating a few laps before launching into a friendly game of one-on-one hockey.

Logan had the puck and was quickly approaching the net, Kendall not far behind. He glided to a stop and pulled back the hockey stick, prepared to slap the puck into the net when Kendall charged into him, knocking him to the ice, his breath escaping his lungs as he made contact with the cold surface.

Logan rolled over with Kendall still draped over his midsection, his eyes apologetic. Logan offered him a smile to show that he was indeed okay, to which Kendall responded with a sigh of relief.

Their eyes locked and the atmosphere around them changed. Logan found his eyes drifting to Kendall's lips and back up, and he was surprised when he found Kendall doing the same thing. The moment intensified when Kendall hovered over him, smiling nervously down at him before closing the distancing and brushing their lips together sweetly. Logan's heart hammered in his chest as Kendall pulled back and laid down on the ice next to him. He removed a glove from his hand, reaching out to Kendall and pulling off his glove and lacing their fingers together.

That small gesture said everything words couldn't say, and when Kendall squeezed his hand three times, Logan squeezed back four.

Logan sighs, looking around at everyone lounging by the pool before glancing down at his watch. He finds he's been gone longer than he said he'd be so he gathers up his things, eyes taking in the couples sitting together. He smiles softly and quickens his pace, eager to return to Kendall to be wrapped up in his embrace.

Only when he gets to apartment 2J, it's oddly empty. Logan's voice rings through clear as day as he calls out Kendall, James, or Carlos. Utterly confused, Logan drags himself into his bedroom, prepared to change from his swimming trunks into a pair of sweatpants when he sees a shopping bag with a note pinned to the front of it.

Logan pulls the note from the bag and unfolds it, eyes lighting up as he notices Kendall's handwriting.

'Logan,  
please wear this for tonight.  
-Kendall'

He stares at the note, reading and rereading as if new words will appear. He reads it over one last time before dropping it to the bed and rifling through the bag.

Logan is pleasantly surprised when he pulls out the clothing. He was expecting something lewd and sexual, meant for only Kendall's eyes, but instead finds a pair of black slacks, a white button-down shirt, and a black vest. He laughs at the ensemble, thinking it looks like something James would wear, and then he's laughing harder at the realization that Kendall probably dragged James along with him to help pick it out.

He grabs the bag of clothing, along with a towel and a fresh pair of boxers, and pads into the bathroom. He takes a quick shower and dries himself off, ripping the tags off the new clothing before pulling them on.

The pants are a little looser than he lies, but he finds he doesn't mind too much. He tucks the hem of his shirt into the waistband of his pants and tugs it into place until he's satisfied. He pulls on the vest and does up the buttons, stepping in front of the mirror to assess his appearance. He quickly gels up his hair and is at last satisfied with how he looks.

After depositing his laundry in his bedroom and grabbing a pair of black socks and dress shoes, Logan makes his way back into the living room, dropping down onto the sofa as he pulls them on. He freezes as he sees a note similar to the previous one. He resumes tying his shoe before grabbing the note, greeted once again by Kendall's messy scrawl.

'When you're done putting on your shoes, meet me in the parking lot.  
-Kendall'

Logan pockets the note and rises from the sofa, straightening the creases in his pants before exiting the apartment and making his way down to the parking lot.

Idling just beyond the outside doors sits a sleek white limousine, the driver standing and holding the rear door open, motioning for him to climb in.

Logan does so, though his movements are slow and apprehensive. Kendall peeks his head out and that's all Logan needs to hurry his pace, moving with a purpose as he slides into the limo.

Kendall smiles at him nervously as though he's unsure about the whole thing; the outfit, the limo, and everything else he has planned.

"Kendall, what is all of this?" Logan asks, and there's that rare look of uncertainty crossing Kendall's face at how out of his element he feels.

"I-uh. Do you—Do you not like it?" Kendall asks, keeping his tone as even as he can, though he knows Logan can read him like a book.

"Oh no, Kendall. That's not what I meant. I was just wondering, ya know, what all of this is."

"I just thought we could go all out, make today special. If it's too much we can ditch the clothes and the limo and do something more laidback."

""No, this is…this is nice. I wanna see what you've got planned. I'm actually pretty exciting," Logan says with a smile.

Kendall responds with a smile of his own and pulls Logan to his side, draping an arm over Logan's shoulder and lacing their fingers together.

They sit together in silence, enjoying each other's company as they're shuttled to their next destination.

The limo rolls to a stop and moments later, the driver is opening the door for them. Logan pulls away from Kendall's side, slightly embarrassed at being caught in such a personal position by someone other than their close friends and family.

It's not that Logan is ashamed, he's really not. He's just uncomfortable displaying affection in front of people he doesn't know, especially since people can be so cruel, even more so when it comes to same-sex couples.

Kendall flashes him a reassuring smile as they slide out of the limo, showing that he's okay with the action.

Logan finally takes in Kendall's appearance as they stand on the sidewalk in front of a fancy looking restaurant. He's wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, and in place of his usual plaid shirt sits a gray t-shirt covered by a black blazer. He's in his usual tennis shoes and Logan can't help but stifle a laugh.

Kendall looks over at him, casting him a confused glance which Logan quickly shakes off. He falls a step behind Logan and ushers him inside with a careful hand placed at the small of his back.

Inside, Kendall walks up to the hostess at the counter and gives his name. She guides them to their table, seating them with a smile and leaving them with a menu before politely excusing herself.

The restaurant is filled with couples, most of them visibly older than Kendall and Logan. Logan feels slightly out of place until he realizes that there's nowhere he'd rather be at that moment, surrounding by so much love with the person he cares about most.

Dinner goes smoothly and both boys find themselves filled to the max, barely any room remaining for dessert that's brought out to them once their dinner plates are removed. In the center of the table sits a small molten chocolate cake, topping with whipped cream and two slices of strawberries in the shape of a heart.

Kendall cuts a small piece with his fork and offers it up to Logan. Logan fits his lips around the utensil and pulls off the small piece, chewing it slowly to savor the taste before swallowing. Kendall leans over and brushes a stray crumb from the corner of Logan's mouth, running his thumb along the curve of his bottom lip. He pulls away and quickly drops his hand to his lap, his cheeks slightly pink.

Logan darks out his tongue and licks at his bottom lip, following the path Kendall's thumb had swiped. He smirks as Kendall's pupils dilate and cheeks darken. He grabs the fork from Kendall's grasp and offers him a morsel which Kendall politely declines, patting his stomach to signify he's full.

The waiter comes by moments later and clears the plate, leaving the check in its place.

"Ready to get out of here?" Kendall asks as he slips the money into the small black leather folder along with the check.

"Yeah, sure," Logan responds, rising from his seat.

Kendall follows his movements and they walk out of the restaurant, climbing back into the limo. He rolls down the tinted window that separates them from the driver and politely directs them to their next location.

After Kendall rolls the window back up, Logan collapses against his side and burrows his head against Kendall's chest. The day has been better than he ever could have imagined and he wishes it would never end.

The limo comes to a stop and the driver is there again, opening the door for them. Kendall says something to him that Logan can't quite make out, and he's nodding his head in response, wishing Kendall a goodnight before closing the car door and climbing back in behind the wheel and driving away.

Logan notices they're at Palm Woods Park and it's nearly empty, given the slightly late time. Kendall reaches for his hand and laces their fingers together as they begin walking along the path.

The slight chill of the California winter wraps around them, causing a slight shiver to run through their bodies. They stroll leisurely around the park, talking about nothing and everything as the stars twinkle above them.

"Do you wanna head home?" Kendall asks, piercing the comfortable silence around them.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me."

It doesn't take them long to reach the hotel, and the lobby is surprisingly empty. Glancing at the clock, Logan notices it's past 9, the time that Bitters permits people from being in the lobby.

"Wow, I didn't realize it was already this late," Logan comments as they make their way into the elevator.

"Time just flies when we're together," Kendall replies, punching the '2' button and waiting for the doors to close.

Logan chuckles at the cheesiness of Kendall's words, though he knows the sentiment is true. Every minute passes in a hurry and it's like they can never spend enough time along together, away from the demanding schedule they rarely get a break from.

When they enter 2J, the apartment is silent and the lights are all off.

"Guess everyone is asleep already," Kendall says as he closes and locks the door behind them. He slips off his shoes and waits for Logan to do the same before they make their way further into the apartment.

"Movie?" Logan suggests, not quite ready for the night to end.

Kendall nods and makes his way to the DVD player as Logan relaxes on the sofa. He picks out a random movie and pops it into the DVD player, grabbing the remotes and making his way to the sofa, dropping down onto it next to Logan. He turns the TV on and starts the movie, laying back against the L-shaped bend and pulling Logan between his legs.

Logan goes with it easily, wrapping Kendall's arms around his midsection and resting his hands on top of his forearms. Logan can't seem to keep his attention focused on the movie as Kendall's fingertips brush along his sides in tantalizingly slow movements. He moves his hands from where they're resting atop Kendall's, moving Kendall's hands and situating them at his hips.

It's a bold move on his part. They've barely gotten past the awkward fumbling stage, but he knows now more than ever that he's ready to go all the way.

Kendall inches his fingers along the waistband of Logan's pants, slipping the tips between the waistband and his shirt. He tugs the material up, pulling it free from where it's tucked in. He feels Logan suck in a breath as he slides a hand over his bare abdomen, the other working at the button of his pants.

Kendall moves the hand resting on Logan's stomach over to the buttons of his vest, unbuttoning each one with skilled fingers. The sides fall open, giving Kendall access to the buttons of Logan's shirt. He quickly undoes each one, running his hand over the expanse of Logan's chest when the smooth skin is revealed.

"Bedroom," Kendall whispers hotly against his ear.

Logan quickly nods his agreement and stands from the sofa, immediately missing the warmth of Kendall's touch.

Kendall is at his side seconds later, grabbing his hand and pulling him along to their bedroom.

Logan stumbled over his pants where they're falling from being unbuttoned. He laughs breathily as he hoists them up with his free hand, quietly whispering for Kendall to slow down.

Kendall turns and drops his hand, wrapping his arms around Logan's midsection and throwing him over his shoulder. Logan smacks at Kendall's ass from his new position, earning a pinch on the back of his thigh. He yelps in surprise and hits Kendall with a little more force, though it's still soft and playful.

Kendall opens the door to their bedroom, breathing out a surprised, "what?" He sets Logan down gingerly and as Logan turns and takes in their bedroom, his expression mirrors Kendall's.

Their bedroom is bathed in candlelight casting a golden hue against the walls. Their beds appear to be pushed together, a deep red bedding set covering them. There are rose petals scattered about, further romanticizing the setting.

"Did uh. Did you do this?" Logan asks quietly, surprise evident in his tone.

"N-no. I was going to ask you if you did it," Kendall responds, eyes transfixed on the multitude of flickering candles.

"Then who-," Logan pauses, spotting a note propped up on his desk. He crosses the short distance and unfolds the note, snorting as he reads it. "Two guesses who," he says as he returns to Kendall's side and hands him the note.

Kendall squints his eyes in the dim light to read the piece of paper, folding it up and letting it fall to the floor. "Let's not let James' and Carlos' hard work go to waste," Kendall breathes seductively, leading Logan to the bed and pulling him flush against his body.

He places his hand on Logan's chin, tilting it upward and pressing their lips together. Logan sighs at the contact and sets his hands on Kendall's chest, moving them up to his shoulders.

Kendall removes Logan's shirt, his vest coming off with it. He detaches their lips and moves his mouth to Logan's jaw, peppering a trail of kisses down the side of his neck.

Logan's head falls back, giving Kendall better access as he fits his lips to Logan's pulse point, swiping his tongue over the patch of skin before sucking hard enough to bruise.

Logan tightens his grip on Kendall's shoulders as a burning pleasure courses through his veins, settling hot and heavy in his stomach. The burning want intensifies as Kendall's hands move down his body, making the briefest of contact with his erection in his quest to pull down the zipper. His pants fall to the floor, pooling in a heap around his feet.

"K-Kendall. You—you're wearing too much clothes," Logan breathes out, tugging at the collar of his blazer to emphasize his point.

"So undress me," Kendall says into the skin of his neck, trailing his lips along his throat.

Logan lets out a soft humming sound as he slides Kendall's blazer off his shoulders and down his arms. It falls to the floor with a muted thud and Logan returns his hands to Kendall's chest, running them down his abdomen to the hem of his t-shirt.

Kendall detaches his lips from where he's mouthing at Logan's throat and pushes him down onto the bed. He pulls Logan's feet free from his pants and throws them behind him before pulling his own shirt over his head and giving it the same treatment.

Logan watches with hungry eyes as Kendall pops the button on his jeans and tugs down the zipper. There's nervous excitement running through him as Kendall pushes the skinny jeans off his hips and down his legs, leaving him in nothing but the thin material of his boxer-briefs. He swallows roughly as Kendall bites his lips and palms himself through the cloth, feeling his own erection pressing hard against the confines of his boxers.

Kendall drops his hand and steps out of the jeans pooled at his feet, moving to join Logan on the bed.

Logan scoots up on the bed, moving so he's propped up against the stack of pillows. He moves his hand to adjust them, stopping when he feels a plastic tube barely hidden beneath them. He knows what it is before he even pulls it out and his thoughts are confirmed when he brings it into view. There's a sudden moment of doubt that flashes across his face and before he can mask it, Kendall has picked up on it.

Kendall moves and hovers over him, placing a careful hand to Logan's cheek and staring into his eyes. He pours every ounce of love and trust and commitment into his gaze as he can, hoping it'll help ease Logan's nerves.

Logan smiles up at him nervously, placing a hand to the back of Kendall's head and tugging him down until their lips meet. The momentary doubt is quickly replaced as Kendall licks at the seam of his lips to which he quickly parts them, allowing Kendall to gain access. A shiver runs through his body as Kendall runs his tongue along his palate, and he's barely able to suppress the moan that builds in his throat.

Kendall places a quick peck to his lips before pulling away and kissing a trail down his neck to his chest, stopping to work his tongue over his nipples before continuing downward, placing faint kisses to the soft skin of his stomach. He runs the pads of his fingers above the waistband of Logan's boxers before grasping each side and tugging them down slowly, a quiet 'fuck' slipping out as Logan's erection is freed. He pulls the fabric down and off Logan's legs, tossing them to the side as he situates himself between Logan's legs.

Logan's looking down at him with lust-clouded eyes, gripping the tube of lube so tight Kendall is surprised it hasn't popped open yet. Their eyes lock for a brief moment as Kendall wraps his hand around the base of Logan's erection, and then Logan's eyes are falling shut as a pleasured hiss escapes his lips.

The lube falls from Logan's grasp and he fists the sheets tightly in his hands as Kendall's lips close around the head of his dick. Kendall bobs his head slowly, adjusting to the feel of Logan in his mouth. When he finally gets into a rhythm, Logan starts pushing at his shoulder, signaling for him to pull off.

"I can't—you can't. I'm gonna come soon if you don't stop," Logan says breathily, feeling faintly embarrassed at how close he already is.

Kendall nods and backs off, grabbing the lube from where it lays. He pops open the cap and drizzles a small amount onto his fingers before closing the top and setting it to the side. He adjusts Logan's legs so one is bent at the knee, foot resting against the bed, giving him better access. He rubs his slick fingers over the sensitive skin behind Logan's balls, trailing them down to the puckered skin and pressing one in, his erection straining as he feels how tight Logan is.

Logan's face is scrunched up in discomfort and he wills himself to relax as Kendall presses in another slick digit. It's more painful than the first finger and he feels a stray tear leak from the corner of his eye. He tries to wipe it away before Kendall notices, but the movement draws Kendall's attention.

Kendall withdraws his fingers and climbs up the bed, deep worry clouding his eyes as he pulls Logan's hand into his. "We don't have to do this, Logan. I love you regardless."

"I want to, it just—it feels a little weird. Keep going, please," Logan says, false bravado in his tone.

Kendall gives him a questioning glance, but Logan shakes it off, smiling as confidently as he can. Kendall nods and situates himself back between Logan's legs, immediately wrapping his lips around Logan's deflating erection. He sucks him down, tonguing at the shaft as he presses his fingers back into Logan. He swirls his tongue around the tip as he begins thrusting his fingers, and it's got Logan bucking up into his mouth.

Logan has relaxed enough, so Kendall begins scissoring his fingers in an attempt to work him open. When he feels Logan is suitably prepped, he withdraws his fingers and removes his mouth from Logan's dick, placing a kiss to the tip before rising to his knees and pushing his boxers down and off.

Logan grabs the lube before Kendall's able to grab it, flipping open the top and pouring some into the palm of his hand. He reaches out to Kendall, wrapping his hand around his erection and slicking it up, squeezing tightly as he reaches the tip. Kendall hisses at the pressure, his hips pushing into Logan's grip of their own accord.

Logan smiles teasingly as he pulls his hand away, biting at his lip as Kendall hooks his leg around his hip and presses the tip of his erection against his opening. Kendall pushes in slowly, feeling the ring of muscle give way as he slides in. Logan's face is screwed up in a mix of pleasure and pain and Kendall continues to push forward, burying himself all the way in.

Kendall breathes heavily as he pauses with his hips pressed against Logan, feeling so close so soon. Logan's all tight heat around him and Kendall knows he isn't going to last long no matter how much he tries to. He pulls his hips back and thrusts forward, a drawn out moan spilling from his lips at the tightness surrounding him.

Logan's pushing back against Kendall, looking for any type of relief he can find. He moves his hips just so and he finds himself going boneless, white flashing behind his eyes as Kendall slides against his prostate. He gasps at the pleasure and Kendall knows he's found that spot. Kendall slips a hand between them, wrapping his hand around Logan's erection as he thrusts in and out, being sure to hit that spot with every snap of his hips.

The room is filled with the sound of skin-against-skin, the breathy moans of Kendall and Logan intertwined. Logan bends forward, reaching his hand out to the back of Kendall's neck and pulling him closer, pressing their lips together sloppily. He pants against Kendall's lips, feeling himself being pulled closer and closer toward the edge. Kendall nips at his bottom lip and Logan pulls away, falling back against the bed as he comes with a guttural moan, his body writhing as the pleasure becomes all-consuming.

Kendall's thrusts are sloppy and erratic as he watches Logan beneath him, gasping and gripping the sheets tightly. It's too much, seeing Logan in a fit of ecstasy, feeling the tightness contracting around him. With a rough snap of his hips, he's coming hard, spots dancing behind his eyes as he releases into Logan.

He pulls out and flops down on the bed beside Logan, pulling Logan against his side and wrapping an arm around his stomach. Their skin is sticky with sweat, their breathing shallow and labored.

"I love you," Logan whispers in awe, sleepy and satiated.

"Love you, too," Kendall responds, dropping a kiss to the top of Logan's head.

They lay there together in silence, wrapped up in each other as they droop off to sleep, the flicker of the candles surrounding them.

Logan's utter distaste for anything and everything pertaining to Valentine's Day has been replaced with nothing but the fondest of memories and moments he'll cherish for the rest of his life.

* * *

**A/N: So, you like it? I hope you did it :D**


End file.
